Gitan: Treasures Unknown
An Island of Misfits The southernmost island on the map. It has no native races of its own, and consists of an innumerable number of underground dungeons. These caverns are said to house treasures untold, if anyone was brave enough to travel deep enough into the cave system. The island-continent has become home to travelers and adventurers of all races: wether it be Exiled, Mantatra, or Baotai, you can find it here. The culture here has adapted into this world's version of America: no true culture of its own, but incorporates various aspects of other places' cultures. Of course, there are places that are more heavily influenced by one race than the others. The dating system on Gitan goes by the number of years since the Second Discovery. Currently, Gitan is in 1172 SD. The Sands of Time Gitan is mostly desert. However, due to its location, the island has temperatures similar to a tundra. Legend states that Ameshin carved Gitan out of Ekya and reduced its mountains to the sand that covers the island today. Guilded is the Life I Lead Gitan is run by a series of guilds, each with different purpose, leadership, and origins. Each of these guilds has a main Gathering Hall at one of the 400 Masamo Locations, which have developed into budding cities over the years. They completely self-regulate in terms of laws: crimes committed by a guildless are handled by the guild of the victim. These punishments are usually harsher than sentences they give to their own. Each guild has a main building that serves as their base of operations for exploration, with many smaller ones at different Masamo. The leaders of these guilds usually get there by showing mastery within the Masamo. The main difference between the guilds lie in how the leaders choose to run their organization. A few of these guilds include: The Silver Arrow Guild One of the newer guilds to Gitan, run by Mantatra serving their kin from halfway across the globe. They search the Masamo for trade materials to barter with the Mikaina and Sonekei to assist the members of their guild and their homeland as well. The Chroniclers The Chroniclers are not actually interested in exploring the Masamo for their treasures, but instead spend their time recording who goes into the Masamo and when, what heroic actions they performed, what loot they came out with, and so on. They have also placed themselves in charge of the care and maintenance of the Fortresses, the buildings that have been built around the Masamo. Clear as Crystal This guild is mercantile based, and focuses on the export of glass to the rest of the world. Because of Gitan's excess sand, making glass is quite easy, and profitable. Eastern Beasts A relatively small guild of Chaule raiders who repurposed their combat skills to slaying Arnok and rival guildsmen alike. Because of their generally violent attitudes the guild became a social pariah, forced to only interact among themselves. The members of this guild are perfectly happy with that arrangement, as they were not interested in making friends, only money. Because of their small size, the Eastern Beasts have only expanded so far as the eastern third of the continent, and growth is very slow.